dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinu
Kinu is a probationary agent of the private security company, TALIO. Her designated partner is Liz, the Lizardwoman. Appearance Kinu possesses the typical traits of her Oni race: two small horns, bright red skin, and intimidating height. Despite being taller than her partner Liz, she is actually shorter than MON's resident Ogress Tionishia! Her hair is styled in traditional hime-style bangs (modified for her horns), and a high ponytail; she always has a smile on her face. Personality Kind, cheerful, and peppy. Kinu is willing to do any task given to her by her firm. She's often whiny when situations become dire, and is a bit ditzy compared to her more composed partner Liz. She also gets flustered easily when Suu targets her. Skills & Traits Intimidation: As a member of the Ogre family, Kinu's height and strength alone is enough to scare potential attackers away from her, despite her lax personality. Ogre size: Kinu is pretty huge in comparison to her friend Liz, but as an Oni she is actually smaller in comparison to the rest of the Ogre species. It still makes it harder to find clothes to fit Kinu, let alone fashionably. Super Strength: Kinu has above-average strength that is typical of her race, so she is able to handle the more tougher liminals / extra-species. Resilience: Kinu is able to resist most kinds of physical pressure, but if someone is familiar with an Ogre's weakness (Ogre's sensitive horns); she quickly loses it. Possessions Plot Liz and Kinu were targeting the mysterious "X O" that was living in the Kurusu residence. In their observation, they assumed that their intended target was Suu who was technically an illegal interspecies, and addressed her as "Princess"; they quickly captured Suu, alongside Kimihito and Mero who feared Suu's deportation; were taken as bycatch for Suu's safety. Explaining their situation to Kimihito, their job wasn't to deport Suu, but to protect her from other attackers. During the drive Liz accidentally crashed the car forcing them to travel on foot. Suu easily exploited Kinu and Liz's custody: First she climbed on Kinu's shoulders and fondled her horns, causing Kinu to spasm, and molest her. Second, she exploited Liz by making her buy drinks for her when she was thirsty. When she sensed a malevolent presence, Suu transformed into a storage unit, able to hide the group from the entity. During this Suu carried on her molestation of Kinu, while Liz ordered Kimihito to "detach" her tail as a diversion; unfortunately, all Kimihito did was grope her buttocks causing Liz to hit Kimihito, and realizing it was only Lala-chan who was following them. Lala later revealed she followed them because she sensed a terrible burden Liz and Kinu had when they realized they failed their mission. Mero was able to calm the pair down and gently uplifted them a bit (her royal aura), to carry on their duties. During this their boss arrived and actually congratulated them for finishing their mission, which was protecting Mero, not Suu as they unintentionally assumed. Despite this, they were given praise for their job well done, though they were berated for not being able to differentiate Japanese writing between Katakana, and symbols in their paperwork. After this, it is assumed they continued their work at TALIO, and were able to enjoy a weekend, at Yukio's Arctic Inn. Zoological Classification Oni (鬼) are a smaller Ogre subspecies. Aside from their colorful skin ranging from red to blue and two small horns, Oni are genetically no different from standard Ogres. Standing only two meters tall (6'6"), they are slightly smaller than Ogres, making them the smallest of the Ogre subspecies, though they are still larger than the average human. Red Oni are thought to be crybabies and Blue Oni are considered self-sacrificing, but it is unclear whether or not there is any truth to these claims. It is customary for Oni to dress in tiger-striped clothes. Trivia *Kinu is an Oni, a subspecies of the Ogres, making her one of the few subspecies of the standard species to be seen in canon work. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Article stubs